Tattoos
by thelustygiraffe
Summary: Namine just left Axel, and he's pissed off. So what does he do when he meets the towns new punk kid? YAOI! Akuroku Akunami Zemyx and Soriku. Some mentions of Akudemy. Rated M for later happenings. Mentions of abuse and/or rape.
1. Chapter 1 Whores and Bros

**AN: I'm very new to all of this. I have written a few private stories but THIS IDEA WILL NOT LEAVE.**

**Um if it's any good please let me know.**

**Oh and Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me**

* * *

Axel Flynn walked into the small café shop after class that day at the University. He took his usual spot in the corner and waited for his girlfriend, Namine Jones, took come and write down his usual order after asking him about his second week at the University. He would also wait for his best friend, Demyx Hart to walk in.

As if right on cue, Demyx walked in. He walked over to the "Usual Spot" and slouched in the seat. Axel ran a hand through his red spikes turning his head to see a blonde girl with black framed glasses in a white dress and black apron walking over to their table.

"Namine," Axel said. The blonde smiled and looked at Demyx's frown. "Well hello, Oscar the Grouch." Namine smiled. "Shut up, Elmo." Demyx said. Axel rolled his eyes and touched Namine's hand that was resting on the light pink table. Namine kissed Axel's cheek. "I know. I know." She said. "You want the strawberry shortcake, with a Snickers Mocha, and he wants a large thing of cheese fries." Axel smiled. "My girl knows how to make a man happy." He said. Namine smiled and walked off to finish her job.

"So, what's up, Dem?" Axel asked. Demyx replied with a groan. "It's Zexion. Need I explain more?" He said. Axel raised his eyebrows. So his friend WAS having relationship issues this past week. "He thinks that just because he's still a senior in high school and I'm some big college kid that I don't want him anymore. That's not even true!" Demyx said, slamming his fists on the table. Axel placed his hand on top of Demyx's. "Demy, listen. This _is _Zexion we are talking about. He's all emo and depressed ALL the time." He said. Demyx just smiled. "Yeah… I guess you're right." He said.

Namine brought their food over and hung up her apron on the pegs near the table. "Um, Ax?" She said. Axel looked at her. "We need to step outside really quick."

The two stepped outside and Namine looked at the ground. "Ax, we need to break up. I mean look at us. We don't even belong to the same social group… and then there's… always… someone else." She said. "You're… leaving me?" Axel said, trying to wrap his head around the concept of his second female partner wanting to leave. His first was a girl named Larxene Davis, but that worked out oh so badly. "Yes." Namine said. "Who are you leaving me for? Is it Luxord?" He asked. She shook her head. "Sadly, it's for another woman." She said. "I spent thirty minutes last night, deciding whether it's a good or bad thing. I mean I've had a thing for Kai-" She stopped herself. "Kai- Kairi? You're leaving me for Kairi Johnson!" Axel said. "Look. It took me thirty minutes to alter my life. Thirty minutes for me to make-up my mind. Thirty minutes to finally decide that she is what I want. Come on, Ax. You're not even capable of a boy-girl relationship. The only REAL partners you've had were male. And you don't have to pretend to be something you aren't anymore. Larxene and I aren't going to magically turn you straight." She said. "I didn't want to be straight!" Axel said. "I'm BISEXUAL. What only girls can swing both ways. Fuck you, Namine." Axel stormed back into the café. "Come on, Demyx. Let's go pick up Zexion from school."

* * *

**AN: Aw, Namine broke up with him… oh well…  
****Um so… Yup hope you like it.**

**Sorry its short.  
I'll make it longer later on.**


	2. Chapter 2 Call me hot stuffAxel

Ugh! Finally! I'm sorry I took so long getting this up here! I've been so busy *High School is such a headache* And I've lost a few friends *Stupid drama startin bitches* But its finally here to fulfill your appetite.

I made this for a special girl who loves her some Akuroku. I hope you love it just as much as she does.

So this contains alot of bad language... and not so much yaoi.. I mean for God's sake, Axel and Roxas just met what more do you want? Lol

And yes.. I'll be sure to include great Zemyx sex in the next one.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER RIGHTS: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I wish I did... but like most fan girls, there'd be more yaoi, and no actual action lol.**

* * *

Zexion couldn't wait any longer. Axel and Demyx were taking longer than usual. He decided to pull out his copy of "Evermore" when he heard something crash and an "Oh shit!" following after that. Zexion looked up to see none other than the new kid, Roxas Strife, staring at the huge dent he left in Seifer Hunt's car. He didn't bother to look at the kid, and just walked over to him. "SHIT! SHIT SHIT!" Roxas shouted. He looked up to see Zexion looking at the dent. "Axel can fix this." Zexion said. The bluenette smiled to himself, but it quickly disappeared when he heard Seifer's voice. "WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED! Get away from my car dweebs!" Seifer said. He walked over to Zexion and Roxas and his face dropped. "MY CAR!" He shouted. Oh shit, Zexion thought. Here it comes. "YOU FUCKIN PUNK! YOU HIT MY CAR WITH YOUR BIKE!" Seifer shouted, shoving Roxas against the car. "WHO'S GOING TO FIX THIS!" Zexion backed away from them into the arms of none other than Kadaj, one of Seifer's many followers. "Where do you think you're going?" Kadaj whispered into Zexion's ear.

Axel ranted and raged about the whole Namine thing the entire time they were on their way to Zexion's place. Demyx, being the friend that he was, listened the whole time. "And she thinks she can just up and leave me! Who the fuck does she think she is! I fuckin took her virginity! And she wants to leave me! F-for KAIRI!" Axel said, as he flipped the blinker on, signaling that he was turning into the parking lot. Just as Axel was about to turn, a blonde boy with a Mohawk, ran in front of the car. Axel slammed on the breaks and got out of the car. "WHAT THE HELL KID!" He yelled. The blonde just looked at him. "Look, dude, I'm sorry but there's this emo kid getting his ass handing to him! I tried to stop them but it was 4 against two! So I ran for more help!" The blonde said. Demyx looked at him. "Emo kid? Like this tall?" He asked holding his hand up for a height measurement. "Ya! And he's got blue-ish hair!" The blonde said. As soon as he said that, Demyx ran over to find his partner.

Axel stared at the blonde for a few more minutes. This kid was COVERED in jail tattoos. He had snake bites and an eyebrow piercing on his right brow. His blond Mohawk was at least half a foot tall. Axel had never seen anyone else in this small town of Destiny Island that did the punk look like he and Demyx did. The blonde was trying to catch his breath and as soon as he did and looked up at Axel, blue sapphires met green emeralds. Their eyes locked onto each other and the blonde started to blush. Axel smiled at him. "Enjoying what you're looking at?" He asked smirking. The blonde shook his head, blushing slightly. Of course he did! Why else would he look? But like he'd admit that to the red head. Axel looked over at Demyx, who had just finished beating up Seifer and Kadaj, watching Kadaj's brothers run for it. Axel and the blonde walked over to Demyx and Zexion. "He alright?" Axel asked. "Ya… He was telling me about this kid wrecking Seifer's car." Demyx said. "Well shit," Axel said, "I could've fixed it."

Roxas Strife stared at the red head. The red head wore a gray jean jacket and dark blue pants with black low top converse and a Rise Against T-Shirt. His fire red hair was perfectly arranged into an array of spikes. His lips shaped perfectly his body so lean. But what really caught Roxas's attention, was the tear drop tattoos under the red's eyes. They drew Roxas in. The red looked at Roxas, and he turned quickly. "Sorry, dude. Didn't mean to get you in trouble with those guys." Roxas said to the bluenette. Said bluenette smiled at him. "Zexion." He said. "Roxas." Roxas said cheerfully. "This is my boyfriend, Demyx, and his friend Axel." Roxas blinked. Axel… that had a nice ring to it. Roxas looked at Demyx. He dressed similar to Axel, except he wore WHITE converse. Roxas didn't know anyone who wore WHITE converse anymore. Roxas stared at his ripped Anarchy t-shirt and ripped denim jeans. He probably looked like a mess in front of this… this GOD.

Axel looked at Roxas and noticed him staring at himself. He watched Demyx and Zexion walk back to his black Chevrolet Avalanche and he turned back to Roxas. "You know, you're cute. Call me." He wrote his number on Roxas's hand with the Sharpie he always carries around. "Text. Call. Don't be a stranger." Axel got back into his truck and Roxas just stared at him and looked at his hand. _555-9707 Call me, hot stuff. ~Axel_ was written on his left palm. Sure, Axel. _I'll call you._ Roxas thought as he picked up his back and rode home.

* * *

So? Good or bad? Tell me let me know!  
MORE TO COME SOON I PROMISE!

Peace Love n Yaoi  
~~Selvaina On Fire


End file.
